


Surface

by tajador



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Platonic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: Kalim receives some poolside love from a handsome gooey mermaid Floyd.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Kalim Al-Asim
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Surface

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really into all of the human + non-human relationships lately!! not much plot here, but please enjoy :D

Surely Jamil would scold him for skipping out on lunch, but Kalim figures he'd stay here a while longer, dipping his feet in the water, watching as both classes' students wring their towels dry and chat by the poolside. Waves and smiles at him as they leave for the locker rooms, ready to move on with their day. Floyd alone continues prancing across the pool, free to do as he pleases with their classmates gone — Twirling, jumping, diving, laughing.

"Little sea otter~ Aren't you hungry~?" Floyd swims towards him, his impossibly long tail slithering behind him. "Class is over, you know~"

"I like the water, too!! I can't swim as well as you, but..." He kicks his feet a little, the water swirling and whirling between them. Floyd laughs at him, or with him, it's all the same, and Kalim joins in, because it's what he does.

"So tiny." Floyd's webbed hand around his right ankle, claws tickling the prominent bone there as they graze down to his foot. "No wonder you can't do anything without  _ someone _ holding your hand, baby otter~"

His touches tickle Kalim, slippery turquoise fingertips tracing the arch of his foot, a smile of half a hundred of teeth in response to Kalim's laughter. Floyd grabs his heel, raising his foot out of the water, watching it curiously. Kalim moves his toes and the eel laughs, the spines protruding where ears would be flapping rhythmically.

Kalim reaches his hand out to pat Floyd's hair, the one aspect of him that looks the same as always, before touching the tip of one of his facial spines, watching it flick.

"Not scared, are you?" Floyd's voice lowers as his mouth approaches the tip of Kalim's toes, mismatched eyes looking up at him.

"Huh? No," Kalim laughs again, letting Floyd's thumb draw circles on the ticklish sole of his feet. "Should I be?"

"Oh, little otter..." Floyd's smile grows wider, exposing a second row of teeth, laughing as his other hand slides up Kalim's left leg, squeezing his calf while a third row of teeth hidden at the back of Floyd's throat comes into view. "You're just so cute."

Floyd's frontal teeth gently close down on Kalim's toe, not meaning to cause harm, the light prickle of the eel's teeth ticklish more than painful. "What are you doing?"

"Playing~" Floyd's claws graze abstract shapes across Kalim's calf, his tongue slithering between his toes before continuing. "Would you like to play with me, baby otter ♡?"

"Sure! What kind of game?" Kalim wriggles in his seat a little, his swim briefs tight around his hips, spreading when Floyd swims closer to him before lifting both of his legs over his shoulders, cold and slippery.

"Hm~ How about a game where I try to make that smile of yours change into something else~?" Floyd keeps looking into his eyes as he turns to kiss the side of Kalim's knee. "A face you wouldn't show just anyone...♡"

Kalim isn't sure he gets it, but Floyd at least seems to be having a good time, smiling as he scrapes his lower teeth up skin. Kalim wants to do the same for him, dipping his fingers right below the lower spine and scratching at Floyd's teal skin, who reacts with a hum before leaning into his touch. Just like a cat! A huge, gooey, green cat. But still!

Floyd's webbed hands find their way around Kalim's thighs, stroking, fondling, groping. "...Soft ♡"

Without further warning, his teeth sink into the soft flesh of Kalim's inner thighs, prickling rather than breaking skin, but it still incites a yelp out of Kalim. Floyd emits his own sound of excitement while apologetically lapping up the surface wound, giggling with each stroke of his tongue.

Kalim's stomach twists and contracts, the subtlest of touches from Floyd's teeth, claws, tongue and fingertips along his thighs spreading goosebumps across his skin. "Floyd..."

"What~?" Floyd continues nibbling the tender underside of his thighs, claws grazing upwards until they reach the hem of Kalim's swim trunks, each stroke deliberate and causing shivers to circulate down Kalim's spine, his skin tingling down to his own fingertips. "Should we stop playing...?"

"N-No... I..." Kalim shakes his head, laughs nervously.

He felt good. Real good. He's not thinking about the lunch he's missing, the test he'll surely fail without Jamil's help, the fact that anyone could walk into the swimming pool stadium right now, the backlash they might face back home. He's just sitting here, legs spread in front of a friendly mermaid with three rows of teeth that could make a quick meal out of him... And with an erection in his skin-tight trunks.

"I could just eat you up, you know ♡" Floyd runs his tongue along his front teeth, his eyes scanning down Kalim's body until they settle on his crotch. "Adorable little sea otter... In just one bite..."

Kalim feels his claws slip under the hem of his trunks, scratching up his butt. He leans back, onto his elbows, letting Floyd drag him closer to the edge, the eel grabbing both of his buttcheeks to pull him towards him. Kalim has to hold back a whine when Floyd deliberately nuzzles his crotch, a sound akin to both laughter and growling escaping the eel's throat as his nose prods and pushes at Kalim's clothed crotch.

"You smell... So good...♡" Floyd is still chatting away, praising and drooling all over while Kalim can do little but attempt to keep his breathing steady, his wet skin sticking to the floor. "Let me taste you... Let me eat you...♡"

Floyd is panting by the time he presses his mouth to Kalim's length, slowly spreading his lips apart, laughing as it throbs across the stretchable fabric. Kalim can feel Floyd's facial spines scratching his inner thighs, unbelievably sensitive from prior bites and gropes, the combined sensations making him feel light headed. He hears himself moan and whine as Floyd's teeth tug at fabric before meeting his thighs again, a few careful nibbles followed by a calculated kiss, Floyd sucking at the tender skin where thigh meets crotch.

"Please... Floyd..." Kalim's foot twitches in the water, overstimulated yet desperate to feel more. "Not there..."

"Hm. Prey doesn't get to decide how they'll get eaten." Floyd's threat ends on a high note before he starts giggling again. "But I'm hungry too ♡"

Kalim gasps when Floyd presses his mouth directly to the tip of his erection, moving his lips and then his tongue, humming as it quivers for him. Back arched, legs spread, Kalim allows shivers and moans to cradle him, his fingers clumsily clutching at Floyd's hair and slippery neck. He might as well be ready to throw a parade the moment he feels Floyd's claws reach for his waistband, thrilled at the thought of shoving himself between that multitude of fangs, his little swim trunks finally getting pulled down.

But Floyd doesn't let Kalim enjoy him that quickly, instead lunging towards his waist, biting down on the soft layer of flesh curving over his hip. Kalim whines but can't help a smile from spreading across his face, Floyd's distracted affections each more pleasant than the other. Teeth and claws press into Kalim's skin, procuring as many thrills as his erection rubbing against Floyd's chest, water, mucus and cum alike allowing it to slip against the eel's lithe torso. But it's not enough. He wants more.

Kalim tugs on Floyd's hair to pull him away from his hips, now covered in kiss and bite marks, the eel's chin dripping in drool, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like the rabid animal he happens to be.

"Ha... I forgot the baby otter is also an entitled little noble ♡" Floyd laughs before letting himself be guided back down, Kalim gasping as his throbbing erection finally touches the mermaid's cold lips.

As simple as a graze of fangs along the underside of his length and Kalim's vision blurs, a choked moan as he spills his load prematurely. He falls onto his back only to hear Floyd burst into manic laughter, the eel immediately pouncing out of the water to loom over Kalim while licking the cum that had dripped onto his own face.

"Little sea otter~ I hadn't even had my appetizers yet!" Floyd fakes a disappointed voice before laughing again, his webbed hand cupping Kalim's flushed cheek. "You'll owe me a meal...♡"

"Anytime...!!" Kalim manages to exclaim between two heavy intakes of breath, overwhelmed, yet feeling more refreshed than he had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you :) you can find unpublished stories, overthought theories/analyses & translations on my twst twitter: [@mrromrro](https://twitter.com/mrromrro) ♡


End file.
